1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical transceiver to transmit and/or receive through an optical fiber as a medium, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art includes devices that use optical fibers for direct connection between Local Area Networks (LANs) and computer devices, and for mutual connection between computer devices and digital audio/video apparatuses, etc. Such devices employ an optical transceiver that converts an electrical signal to an optical signal and transmits it on an optical fiber, and also converts the optical signal received from the optical fiber back to an electrical signal. The optical transceiver is, for example, composed of a socket into which a plug mounted on the end of an optical fiber is inserted, a ball lens which is disposed between the end of the optical fiber and an optical element such as a light-receiving element or a light-emitting element and which focuses light, and an IC circuit board which converts a parallel signal to a serial signal so as to drive the optical element, amplifies a received optical signal, or converts a serial signal to a parallel signal.
One related art method of manufacturing such an optical transceiver is generally performed in the following manner. A laser diode (LD) chip is mounted in a can package, and the chip and a lead line are bonded. Further, a ball lens is attached to an exit window of the can package, thereby assembling a can package with an attached lens. Such a can package is inserted into an insertion hole on one side of an optical socket, and a fiber-attached ferrule is inserted from the other side. A current flows into the lead line of the can package so that the LD emits light, the amount of light coupled into the fiber is measured, and the can package and the optical socket are bonded and fixed to a position in which the coupling efficiency is maximized (active alignment). The lead line of the can package is soldered to the circuit board.